Jack's First Weeks
by crystal-jedi
Summary: This is my first story and chapter. About Jack's first weeks. Plz R&R. Chapter 2 is up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Allright, he's the disclaimer and junk. I do not own any of the things  
I am using (characters, village name, etc.) and I'm not makin any money  
off this.  
  
Allright, he's goes, this is my first story written for the site so  
it's probably not very good but oh well. Please R & R.  
  
Jack had just inheirited his gradfather's run-down farm. As he woke up  
for his first morning on the farm, there was a knock on the door. 'Now  
who could that be?' wondered Jack. He hadn't incited anyone over.  
Heck, for that matter, he didn't even know if anyone knew he was here.  
As far as he knew, he was stranded in the middle of nowhere and was only  
interested in getting out of there as quickly as possible. So Jack went  
over and opened the door. A startingly pretty young woman stood in the  
doorway. She had light brown hair and very attractive looking blonde  
highlights. She said, "Hello, my name is Karen, I live at the winery."  
"What's your name?" "My name is umm... let's see, was it Jack? Oh yeah,  
my name is Jack, that's it." "Would you like to come in?" "No, I just  
wanted to see if someone really cute moved in or if it was some geeky  
nerd." "See ya later," she replied. With that she strode off into  
the wilderness.   
'That was wierd,' Jack thought to himself. "Oh well," he said   
outloud to noone. With that, he walked outside and headed into town.   
When he arrived, he turned straight for the flower shop. He didn't want   
to run into some of the strange folk in the town. Inside, he picked out   
two good-looking bags of radish seeds, paid for them with what little  
money he had and set out for his farm. After planting the radish seeds with as  
little effort as possible, he decided to go to the bar for a nice drink  
before hitting the sack.   
'Wow, I didn't realize how different the woods are at night'  
Jack thought to himself. 'I hope I can find my way home' Jack finally  
arrived at the door. 'Sounds lively enough' With that, he pushed open  
the door... 


	2. Chapter 2

Allrighty, my second chapter. Once again, I do not own anything, and am  
not making any money whatsoever.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Author's note: A big thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry about the last   
chapter, it was rushed in so I will try to make this one longer and   
better. Oh yeah, now I will be writing a little from Karen's POV so if  
something starts with Karen it's her.   
*****  
Chapter 2  
  
The door swung open with a loud creak. Suddenly the smells of   
smoke and cheap perfume found their way to Jack's nose. 'Whoa,' Jack thought.   
'This place is pretty bad' Then he realized it wasn't as bad as it   
seemed. The bar was just a small house, consisting of a counter where   
the bartender served drinks and four smaller tables with four chairs on each.  
There was no sign of entertainment in the bar, it was just a place people  
came to unwind after a hard days' work. Jack settled down a a small table  
in the corner, where he didn't think anybody would notice him. When he  
had just started to deciding what to have, Karen walked into the bar.  
'Oh no, not her again,' Jack thought. 'Does she follow me everywhere?'  
'She's form the winery, she must like wine, that's it, she's here for the wine'  
But was she really there for the wine. Or did Karen really see something in  
this Jack character. He hoped not. While contemplating this dilemma,   
and sitting in the corner, sipping a glass of water, a strangely pretty  
pink haired strode confidently into the bar.  
'This girl' Jack wondered. 'Who is she, I must know her name'  
For you see, Jack had never really loved someone before. But the moment  
he saw this.... this woman, he knew she was to be his bride. Never had  
he been more set on a task. He would make his farm flourish to get the attention  
of this girl. After she walked out, Jack went over to the bartender and asked  
who the girl was. His reply was, "Her name's Popuri, and she's the flower shop  
owner's daughter. "So does she like flowers and home-grown things?" Jack  
asked impatiently. "What are you, stupid? Who doesn't?" said the bartender  
snickering. With that, Jack triumphently walked outside, not even bothering  
to say hello to Karen.  
  
Karen  
'Ah, it feels so good to realax. Father has me working way too  
hard. AND I get to stare at that cute farmer-boy again. I think he really  
likes me. It's only a matter of time... Karen in poked on the shoulder.  
"Huh," she says outloud. "Wha?" she says grogilly. "I fell asleep again?"  
'And that farmer boy didn't even say goodbye..."  
  
J  
As Jack walked home, all he could think about was how much he liked that  
pink-haired girl. Jack started humming to himself. He also started to fantasize  
about her. 'She would make a lovely wife. We would do all sorts of stuff together.  
Then I would have children and she could help out and everyone would be so  
very, very happy.' With all this daydreaming, Jack had lost his way. He had  
stumbled into the woods. He didn't know his way around at all. Jack was  
hopelessly lost... 


End file.
